


i have romanticized every little thing that you've said to me

by maybeitsjanae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just gals being pals, Pre-Relationship, darcy is a mess and monica finds it hilarious, darcy was barely in the finale of wv so this is my retaliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsjanae/pseuds/maybeitsjanae
Summary: “I get it. All this shit happened in what-- like two weeks? Maybe three?” Darcy began. “I get not wanting to jump into running an entire intelligence agency right away. You’re like, 30 right? You have so much of your life left, I can’t blame you for not wanting to spend it in a stuffy S.W.O.R.D office ordering people around. Sounds kinda boring.”Monica rolled her eyes. “You do know I wanted this job before the Blip, right?”Darcy’s eyes widened, embarrassed, and she angled her chair away from Monica just slightly. “Yeah. Yep. Yes-- That’s-- Might’ve forgot about that one. Sorry. Bet it’s a great job!”Monica just smiled.orthe fic where monica calls darcy cute and she malfunctions
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	i have romanticized every little thing that you've said to me

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy this was made out of spite because we didn't get to see darcy and monica interact in the finale SO here is a fic about them being stupid and gay together <3
> 
> title from the romantic by lauryn marie

“Can’t believe they’re making _us_ clean up all Hayward’s shit.”

  
“You mean they’re making _you_ clean up all his shit. I’m not an agent, I’m here out of the goodness of my heart,” Darcy chimed, lightly spinning back and forth in her office chair as she sat and ate her cup of noodles. Jimmy had vowed to get her another one after The Incident with the first cup, and he finally came through.

  
Monica had been assigned to gather as much of Hayward & Co.’s gear as she could and bring it back to S.W.O.R.D, and it wasn’t exactly a very entertaining task.

  
“It feels like you’re being punished for something,” Darcy groaned, pressing back into her chair. “This is stupid.”

  
“I’m pretty sure I _am_ being punished. Probably just a continuation of my grounding,” Monica huffed, lugging a pile of laptops over to a table in the middle of the room with a loud clang. They could still hear the yelling of orders around the base as the rest of the agents scrambled to clean up tents and unlock trucks as fast as possible. With Hayward gone, the FBI was overseeing S.W.O.R.D for the time being. Monica didn’t love it, but it did give her some comfort that Jimmy was overseeing a lot of it. And judging by her reputation with the other agents, and her newfound.. powers? She wasn’t sure she’d be seeing that director promotion anytime soon. She’d have to settle for this, at least for now.

  
There were a few minutes of silence before the soft thud of a half-full noodle cup hitting a desk. Darcy turned in her chair to face where Monica was standing, still near that middle table.

  
“So… you gonna take it?”

  
Monica looked confused. Elaboration, please? “Take what?”

  
“The promotion.”

  
Darcy thought Monica would get the promotion. Why? She was there when Monica was getting berated in front of the entire base. Hell, Darcy was getting berated along with her. What in the world would make her think that they would just let her take control of the agency? She was probably the least liked person in S.W.O.R.D. She should be lucky to keep her Captain title.

  
“What? Why do you--?”

  
“You’re literally the only person for the job. I’m not even trying to flatter you here-- there is quite literally no one else.” Monica cocked an eyebrow and watched as Darcy absentmindedly picked back up her cup and continued to eat her noodles.

  
“Darcy, there’s other good agents at S.W.O.R.D that could take the job. Honestly, I just don’t think they trust me anymore.”

  
“Name _one_ agent that you would trust running S.W.O.R.D," Darcy replied through a mouthful of noodle.

  
“Well I-” she began, stopping as quickly as she started. It’s not that the other agents were bad, not at all, but still, she genuinely couldn’t come up with a single name. No agent, or even fellow captain, felt like leadership material worthy of being Director. Maybe she’s biased. That’s it. The FBI could easily find someone else. They’d have to. Monica couldn’t lead an organization like that with… whatever’s going on with her. She leaned against the table, facing Darcy and letting out a small defeated sigh, as if to say ‘Okay, you win.’

  
“Exactly. You’re the only person they’d pick, Monica.”

  
Monica let out a confused exhale. If she was being honest, she didn’t know if she’d take the promotion if she was offered. I mean, that skrull had visited her. Someone wants to meet with her, someone who knew her mom. Monica wasn’t exactly in a position to be taking on a new leadership role.

  
“I just.. I don’t even know if I’d take it y’know? It used to be all I wanted but so much has changed. I’ve changed,” she replied, her head turned away from her friend to stare out one of the small windows of the makeshift S.W.O.R.D base.

  
Darcy cocked her eyebrows curiously, but ended up dropping it. “I get it. All this shit happened in what-- like two weeks? Maybe three?” Monica nodded. “I get not wanting to jump into running an entire intelligence agency right away. You’re like, 30 right? You have so much of your life left, I can’t blame you for not wanting to spend it in a stuffy S.W.O.R.D office ordering people around. Sounds kinda boring.”

  
Monica rolled her eyes. “You do know I wanted this job before the Blip, right?”

  
Darcy’s eyes widened, embarrassed, and she angled her chair away from Monica just slightly. “Yeah. Yep. Yes-- That’s-- Might’ve forgot about that one. Sorry. Bet it’s a great job!”

  
Monica just smiled and shrugged. “It’s fine. I mean, with that kind of access I could actually change things. That’s why I wanted it. The job, I mean. Also like legacy and all that stuff. To do right by my mom.”

  
Darcy watched as Monica went back to staring out the window, gaze lingering a little too long on the way the mid-afternoon sun lit up her face. The face she spent hours watching labor over a whiteboard, trying to get every calculation and scenario just right. The face she had been working next to for what felt like weeks, but what was maybe only a few days. The face that she _might_ be a little too attracted to for it to still be in the realm of friendship.

  
It’s not like there was a point when Darcy _didn't_ know Monica was hot. If she’s being honest, Darcy could probably trace back her pining all the way to the first time she saw her as Geraldine on that old TV screen before they had even met. It wasn’t a matter of her only just now noticing, no. It felt more like sudden appreciation. Maybe it was the whole ‘hey sorry for ghosting you but I kinda got swallowed up by a giant energy field that locked me in a mind prison until a literal avenger could get me out’ thing. Nearly losing everything. Feeling Wanda’s grief. It must’ve made her more appreciative-- or however the hell they say it works in the movies. To be fair, Darcy Lewis had a doctorate in astrophysics, not love. And she definitely was not ready to admit that this was love.

  
_Fuck, was I staring?_

  
“Hey, why don’t we talk about something else? Hmm... Ooh- I didn’t tell you yet!” Darcy’s face lit up suspiciously and it took all Monica had not to burst into laughter when looking at her. The last time she had seen Darcy so excited was probably watching WandaVision and well… That had been at least a couple days. It felt like longer.

  
“Tell me what?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I punched a guy when I was in the Hex!” Silence surrounded them as Darcy awaited a response. Monica, unsurprisingly, was still attempting not to laugh. And now failing quite badly. Monica had been giving people worse than punches for what must be upwards of 15 years now. It was basically expected; her mom was in the air force after all. As soon as Carol had come back, Maria had decided it was probably time to teach her daughter self defense. So she did.

  
And now, sitting in front of Monica, was a girl who was so excited about a simple punch. It was cute. And suddenly she forgot to suppress her laughter.

“ _Hey!_ ” Darcy whined, glaring. “I’m serious. And it was a hard hit, too. He fell to the ground!” Monica once again didn’t respond, instead opting for the stare-down option, which includes standing there laughing as Darcy gets increasingly annoyed.

  
“Damn, I guess I won’t tell you shit anymore. You just think it’s funny.” Darcy spun farther away from Monica’s view in her chair, though not fully away as if she still cared about her friend’s reaction.

  
“No! No I just-- it’s cute. You’re cute.” Darcy’s eyes widened and she felt warmth rush to her cheeks. Thank god for the hair curtaining her face, because she sure as hell didn’t want Monica to see that she got that reaction out of her. How did they ever work side by side? Darcy couldn’t remember.

  
A small ‘hmph’ was heard from the astrophysicist as she crossed her arms and sank further into her chair. Her hair was still blocking most of her face from view, but Monica was still able to spot a pink tinge to Darcy’s cheeks that wasn’t there before.

  
“Dude, I punched someone and you think that’s cute?” Darcy muttered. Monica shrugged nonchalantly and nodded.

  
“Not the punch itself, but the fact that you’re so proud of yourself… Yeah, it’s cute.”

  
Darcy rolled her eyes and spun back around to face her friend. Her hair was still covering part of her cheeks, but Monica couldn’t help but smile when she could 100% confirm that she had actually made Darcy blush.

  
“Monica, I carried around a taser for like-- 7 years! That was the first time I ever actually… punched someone. Like full on punch.” She paused and scoffed. “Personally, I think I’m not proud enough.”

  
Monica sighed, putting her hands up in surrender, still smiling. Anything for Darcy. “Okay, okay. Fine. I give up. You, Dr. Darcy Lewis, are a badass. You are intimidating. Congrats!”

  
Darcy scoffed and rolled her eyes, laughing. “See! Was that so hard?” Monica chuckled and turned away. She’d better start taking all this gear out to the trucks before they left. Darcy decided to contently pick up her now abandoned noodle cup. Darcy figured that happened some time between _You’re cute._ and _Yeah, it’s cute_ \-- two statements that definitely had to be processed at a later date. For now, she wanted to focus on finishing her noodles so she could _maybe_ give Monica a _little_ bit of help with Hayward’s gear.

  
“Hey, Darcy?”

  
The astrophysicist looked up from her food and hummed acknowledgement.

  
“You might be a badass...” she started, pausing as she watched Darcy get cocky again. God, was it funny when Darcy got cocky. Monica turned away, heading towards the exit of the tent. Stopping right at the exit, she turned her head back towards where Darcy was sitting.

  
“..But you’re still cute.” Darcy nearly choked on a noodle.

  
“MONICA?? I SWEAR TO GOD--”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! twitter is @sapphictomaz if anyone wants to find me there :]
> 
> i might do a continuation one day, i'm not sure. i guess if this gets enough kudos/comments i will lol
> 
> oh also i have a playlist for these two if anyone's interested!! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7jxhdKOvxHdMewG2yZpgsi?si=YcDydN0yTcqj9O6fWT1ejg


End file.
